DC Wrestling
by DamianWaltz
Summary: What if the DC characters were Wrestlers?


**Hey its Damian Waltz, so I got this idea ****of what if ****the Justice League were wrestlers? Well this came out so if u don't like that's fine if u have any suggestions I please comment.**

The lights boomed as the announcer said "From Gotham City, weighing in at 250 pounds, Bruce Wayne!"

"Congrats kid, it's your first match," said a voice behind him. It was the chairman Lex Luthor.

"Well we got a new Diva's champion tonight, the debut of the Smallville farm boy, and a couple of tag team matches and since your last on the card I expect a good fight."

"I won't disappoint Mr. Luthor"

"You better not, because if u get out of line or don't do something I say your toast, Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good I think there playing your music."

As Bruce descended the ramp he knew that this was one of the most important nights of his life. Everything he worked for, every drop of sweat, every push up, every crunch, every drop of blood, culminated in this night, and he better damn well make it special. As he climbed into the ring he knelt down on the canvas and dedicated his performance to his parents, who died when he was 7. He hoped they would be watching and as he stood up he thought, "Mom, Dad I hope I'll make you proud tonight. As he looked across the ring there stood his opponent, who had white makeup painted on his face, he was the Intercontinental Champion, the Clown Prince, the Joker.

The match had no count outs and no disqualifications. Then the bell rung, both men circled each other, then moved forward and locked arms. The joker quickly got the upper hand and put Bruce in a chokehold, but Bruce countered and punched the Joker in the stomach three times and then swung him into the side ropes, the joker bounced off and clotheslined Bruce. As Bruce hit the floor the joker taunted him and then went to the lower left corner, got on the top rope and tried a diving leg drop on Bruce, but as he was in midair, Bruce got up and countered with a spinning heel kick. The Joker quickly went down. Bruce moved in for the cover but was low blowed by the joker. As Bruce slowly backed off, the joker readied a kick a bat distracted him and he had to fight of the creature, when finally did he was superkiced by Bruce, then Bruce moved in for the cover. The ref quickly pounded the floor ONE! TWO!

But the Joker kicked out. The joker was in a world of pain but was not done he got two his feet and speared Bruce to the lower right post and, proceeded to pound Bruce. The Joker then got ready for another spear, as he was charging Bruce dodged and the joker was sent into the post. The Joker's shoulder was in some serious pain, but the maniacal clown was not finished. The joker charged Bruce again, who proceeded to perform a running DDT on the poor fellow. Bruce quickly got up and climbed the lower right turnbuckle. When he was on the top rope he leapt and executed a diving elbow drop on the Joker.

Bruce quickly moved in for the Cover. The ref's counted ONE! TWO! THREE! As the bell rung the commentators went wild.

"He did it the young man form Gotham is not the Intercontinental Champion!"

"Well Geoff the kid had help from a bat, maybe he made a deal with those creatures."

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't but make no mistake, Bruce Wayne is the new champion."

"Well I'm, gonna call him the Batman from now on Geoff."

"just a reminder folks next month is the DC Wrestling Royal Rumble, where 30 contestants enter and only one remains to have a shot at headlining WrestleMania!, And this young man has just won an entry to the Royal Rumble!"

As Bruce walked off stage he was congratulated by the Chairman.

"Well done, the commentators have dubbed you as the Batman."

At this Bruce smirked "I don't know where that creature came from but it helped"

" Yes you did a good job tonight, we beat our rivals Marvel Wrestling in rating tonight and I hope this is a good sign for things to come."

"Lets hope so Sir."

"Well let's talk about your next match, it is against the world's fastest man, Barry Allen, in two weeks and after that it's the Royal Rumble."

"I'll do my best."

"Good, well I'll be seeing you around."

The chairman then walked off. As Bruce made his way back to his locker room he felt that his parents, if they had been alive would have been proud of him. and that was a comforting thought indeeded.


End file.
